Field
Embodiments are generally directed to a device controller that controls display of media content, and more specifically, to a device controller that controls selection and display of the media content on multiple media devices of different makes and models and over a local network.
Background Art
A conventional remote control is designed to control a particular make and/or model of a media device. For example, a television remote control designed to control a television of a particular make and/or model will control the television of only that make and/or model. And, to control the media device, the remote control is typically located in the visual vicinity of the media device. This poses a problem in a household, business, etc., that has multiple televisions of different models, as a viewer is required to use multiple remote controls to control the multiple televisions. Further, these multiple remote controls may be lost or misplaced and cause viewer frustration at inability to turn on the media devices on-demand and then select and view the media content.
A universal remote control partially alleviates the above problem. The universal remote control may be pre-programmed to control multiple media devices of particular makes and/or models. For instance, if the universal remote control is pre-configured with a particular make and/or model of a television, the universal remote control may be configured to control that television. But the universal remote control must be constantly updated with new makes and models of media devices (such as televisions), as more and more media devices enter the market. And, to control the media devices, the universal remote control may still need to be located within the visual vicinity of the media devices.
Also, by design, conventional remote controls and universal remote controls are designed to control media content display on the media devices. The conventional remote controls and universal remote controls cannot transfer the display of the media content from the media devices and display the content on the conventional remote controls or universal remote controls on-demand.